Always and Forever
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sienna walks down the aisle to join Joe in holy matrimony as they begin a journey together as husband and wife. Apart of the Roman/Sienna series: Daddy's Home, Ride and Daddy's Day Off. Roman Reigns/OC.


**Always and Forever**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Here's the final Roman/Sienna one-shot. It's been fun writing these two and their precious kids. For anyone that wondered what Sienna looked like, just imagine a twenty-seven year old, slightly thicker and curvier version of JoJo. Sienna definitely has her curly hair and skin tone. Anyways, hope you enjoy their wedding!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Additional Update<span>: Also, I'm working on a Shield/Eve story, so please check out that story. It currently says hiatus, but it should be updated again before this month is out. I'm also currently working on a huge Roman/OC, Seth/OC/Dean story, which I'm really taking my time planning because I want it to be as perfect as possible. If everything goes as planned, it'll be up and going before the new year comes in. So look for that new story soon!_**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, you look so pretty!"<p>

Aleka was dressed in a baby blue-colored, princess dress that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Her hair was down in loose, baby doll curls, framing her cute, chubby cheeks and face. Sienna had placed some white flowers in her hair to help decorate the sparkly barrette that Joe's mom placed in her hair.

Sienna blushed, smiling down at her now five-year old daughter. "Thank you, sweetie." Sienna replied. "You look like a real princess." Aleka complimented again.

"You really do look like a princess, Sienna," Her older sister and maid of honor, Nichole, said as she stood behind her fixing her own hair. She admired her sister who looked absolutely gorgeous on her special day. "Joe is such a lucky man to be marrying you."

"I feel just as lucky to be marrying him. He's such an amazing man." Sienna sighed happily, habitually playing with her engagement ring.

Sienna's dress was a simple beach wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her bust, but not too much. It was long, going passing her feet, but just enough so that it'd brush against the sand when she walked, and there were small light blue crystals that decorated the bust line. The dress really complimented her curvy figure, voluptuous figure.

"You two are so perfect for each other. It's not often one meets their perfect match, but I honestly believe you and Joe are soul mates." Bernice, one of her five bridesmaids, said.

"You are seriously blessed, girlfriend, most women would slit throats for a man like Joe. Hell, they want to slit your throat for having him." Her other bridesmaid, Khalia, said.

"They can want for him all day. It doesn't change reality. As long as they know that he's coming home to my girl, Sienna, and that she got 'em, we'll be fine. Best believe I'll hurt some thirsty, fangirling heffas if they come on too strong on social media." Sienna's best friend since college, Jaycia, bellowed out.

Sienna giggled as she reached down and picked Aleka up, sitting her daughter on her lap. She fixed her daughter's hair, shaking her head at her friend's antics. Aleka looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "Mommy, what's a heffa?"

Sienna's eyes widen as they shot up to glare at her most outspoken friend. Jaycia slapped her hand over her mouth, not realizing that the little girl would repeat what she'd heard. Jaycia mouthed the word 'sorry' to her friend, apologizing for her misstep.

"It's nothing sweetie, don't listen to Auntie Jay. She's crazy." Sienna whispered into her daughter's ear. Sienna stood up, attaching Aleka to her hip. A knock came at the door and Sienna made her way over to answer it. "Hey Ucey," She greeted, stepping aside to let him in. "Aw, and look at this little handsome guy." She smiled, pinching his son's cheek.

"Aren't you ladies looking fancy, especially our woman of the hour." Josh noted, kissing the back of her hand. "You ready to marry that knuckle head cousin of mine?"

"Oh, she's more than ready. She hasn't stop smiling since she put that dress on." Her sister told.

"You'd be smiling too if you were married that fine a-"

"Jaycia!" Sienna turned her head abruptly, cutting her off before she let her mouth get head of her brain again. Now, her daughter and Josh's youngest son was in the room. She didn't want her friend's vulgar language to be out in the open for her daughter and Josh's son to hear. "I'm sorry. You know she doesn't have a filter between her mouth and brain."

Jaycia rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together. "I don't need a filter. I say what I want."

"All y'all a trip to be honest." Josh said, shaking his head at Sienna's friends. He looked back at Sienna, getting a good look at her in her wedding dress. "You, Mrs. Anoa'i, look amazing. Joe's gonna be blown away."

A warm blushed highlighted Sienna's face. "Thank you, Josh, you're too sweet. But where's Jon? You didn't bring him with you?"

"He's probably somewhere either bugging Trin or picking on Joe. Gotta make fun of the groom before he marries the beautiful bride."

"Did Jon pick at you before you got married?"

Josh replied, "Yeah, he did, and I paid him back when he married Trin."

"Hey, little sis, I think JJ is gonna need his diaper changed." Joe's older brother, Matt, came to the door, holding his nephew in his arms, bouncing the little guy in his arms. "You got some diapers with you, right?"

"Of course, in his bag over there," She pointed at it. Khalia's fraternal twin, Kyle, handed to him as he draped it over his opposite arm.

Sienna asked, "Why are you carrying our little ring bearer, Matt? He can walk now."

Her and Joe's son had learned to walk less than two months ago, just in time for the wedding. He'd also learn to say his first word, which was 'daddy'. Joe was on the road when he said it for the first time, but as soon as she could, Sienna skyped Joe and sat JJ in front of the screen. Hearing his son say his first word and for it to be 'daddy', warmed Joe's heart. He hated that he couldn't be home when it happened. He was, however, able to be home when JJ took his first steps.

"I know, but I couldn't let him walk on his own. The little guy reached his little arms up at me. If I didn't pick him up, he would've cried, and I can't be seein' my nephew cry."

"Y'all are going to have him spoiled. Joe already spoils him enough." Said Sienna.

"Please girl, you spoil him just as much." Nichole commented.

"Okay, okay. Let's not debate on whether I spoil my kids are not. Let's just get JJ's diaper changed, so he can be ready to go when the party is ready to walk down the aisle." Sienna bent down and ushered Aleka to go with her uncle. "Aleka, sweetie, go with Uncle Matt and your little brother. Say hi to daddy with for me."

Matt took his niece and nephew with him, holding JJ on his right and took Aleka's little hand with his left one.

The girls finished putting the finishing touches on their dresses. The bridesmaids and groomsmen met and lined up. Sienna's sister was paired with Matt. Bernice was with Josh, while Jaycia was with Jon, and Khalia and Kyle were walking with Colby and Jon, respectively.

Outside of the resort where the wedding was taking place, the guest sat in wait of the bride and her party.

For the most part, Sienna had planned the entire thing with the help of her bridesmaids and a wedding planner. Joe wanted his wife to have the wedding of her dreams; whatever she wanted, she could have.

The venue was gorgeous. The board walk had white and light blue flowers scattered across it. The guest sat in wooden fold-out chairs aligning the sides of the aisle. At the head of the altar where Joe stood, the arch was beautifully draped in white cloth and accentuated with turquoise stones and small seashells.

Joe stood anxiously at the head of the altar under the clear blue skies of Pensacola. The cool breeze around him only calmed him a little, but it couldn't shake the jitters he had and the anticipation of seeing his beautiful bride in her dress.

His eyes looked over everyone in attendance. Originally, the guest list had about forty to fifty people. That list grew one by one as distant family members and co-workers wanted to be in attendance to see the couple wed. Just from looking, Joe guessed there were close to one-hundred, which was a rather large size for a beach wedding that was planned to be small, intimated and secluded.

A close friend of the family began to sing Joe and Sienna's song of choice. The song was one that they'd first danced to as a couple. Hearing the familiar melody and thinking of Sienna, stirred something inside of Joe and he couldn't help but to smile to himself.

He'd glanced down briefly, and met the eyes of his parents as he looked back up. His mother was already dabbing away the tears forming in her eyes. His dad had a proud smile on his face. He nodded at Joe, and he nodded back, sending an unspoken message between one another.

Aleka came down the aisle first. She had her woven basket in her small hands as she threw light blue petals onto the aisle. Joe grinned at her when she'd waved at him as she walked. Guest that'd noticed smiled at the little girl's playful and angelic spirit.

Sienna and Joe's one-year old son padded his little feet down the aisle after Aleka, holding the rings in his hands. He walked a bit quicker than Aleka had and reached Joe and stood next to his father who ruffled his dark mane of hair proudly.

The groomsmen were next to enter with the bridesmaids on their side. Once everyone was at the altar and the wedding march music began to play, the guest stood their feet in wait for the beautiful bride.

Sienna was walked down the aisle by her brother. She smiled at Joe, their eyes never leaving each others. Her smile could light up a room; it definitely lit a fire within him every time he laid eyes on her.

Once she reached him and her brother gave her away, Joe took her hand into his, kissing the back of it tenderly as the officiant began to speak.

"_We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, to bring together two families, to cherish their love for one another and to unite Joe and Sienna as one in marriage. If any person can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

Jaycia looked at the attendees with a scornful look in her eyes for anyone who would object the marriage between her sister and her brother-in-law. Both Joe and Sienna grinned at the gesture, knowing that if someone did object their union, Jaycia would be on them in a heartbeat. There'd be no need for them to do anything; she'd have it covered.

When no one muttered a sound and all that could be heard was the peaceful crash of water in the foreground and a cool breeze through the Pensacola air, the officiant continued.

"_At this time, Joe and Sienna have asked two friends to read selections about love that have an important meaning and significance to them."_

Sienna's good friend and Joe's cousin-in-law, Trinity, began to read the opening, a short poem by George Eliot.

"What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent, unspoken memories?"

A longtime friend of Joe's from college read the second reading, verse I Corinthians 13:4-7. "Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not drag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things."

Then, the officiant continued, _"Marriage is a sacred union between two individuals. It is the greatest and most challenging journey that two people could ever take together. This ceremony is meant to celebrate their unity as they embark on that adventure, but no ceremony can create a marriage. This ceremony today can only bare witness and affirm the choice you two make to stand together side by side as friends and lifetime partners._ _Only through patience, dedication and perseverance, can your marriage be fruitful and steadfast. Through talking and listening and supporting and believing in one another can your marriage be strengthened and prevail, and by being able to forgive one another, learning to appreciate your differences, making only the important things matter and letting the rest go, and ultimately, with the love you two share can this matrimony withstand the test of time and conquer the doubts and opinions of those who distrust your true affection._

"_We've come to the point of the ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask that you remember that love will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties nor other vows are more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to abide by the vows you take today, your lives will be filled with joy and the home established will be a place where you will both find your growth, your freedom and your responsibility. At this time, you may proceed with the reading of your personal vows."_

Joe squeezed Sienna's hands lightly, gazing into the pair of yellowish-brown eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. He took a deep breath, trying to let the nerves go before professing his love for Sienna.

"When you have an undeniable chemistry with someone, it can't be ignored. That's what we had, and that's what we still have. I know it sounds cliché, but I knew you were the one for me when I first laid eyes on you. I remember everything about that night. I'd had a rough night on the road and just wanted to get away and be left alone. The guys had tried to cheer me up, but nothing worked. Then, we walk into this quaint café in the middle of nowhere, and there you were…with your hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in a black top and jeans with an apron around your waist and pad in your left hand. You were prepping for closing and you saw me sitting there and like the sweet, compassionate person you are, you came over and said hi. I was a real jerk to you at first, but you wouldn't back off. You forced me to talk about what was wrong with me, and we ended up talking for hours after closing." He smiled at the memory.

Sienna smiled too, skating her thumb across the back of his hand. Joe continued, "After months of convincing, I finally got you to move down to Tampa with me, which was a feat in itself." He chuckled to which Sienna smiled again.

"And not too long after that, you gave me the most beautiful little girl in the world," Joe said, smiling over at their little flower girl. As he looked at her, he could feel the tears begin to well up behind his eyes.

"Then, you gave me a son…" His grey eyes locked with her golden-brown ones and he felt his heart swell. Sienna gazed at him lovingly, brushing her thumb over the back of his much larger hand again. When she noticed a tear slide down his cheek, she brushed it away with her thumb. Joe caught her wrist and held her hand against his cheek, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand. They may have been standing in front of their friends and family, but in that moment, Joe felt like it was just him and her.

"Baby girl, I love you so damn much." Joe breathed out. Sienna could see the vulnerability in his eyes and nearly choked up just from the way he looked at her. She nodded her head and mouthed back to him, "I love you too."

After a taking a much needed breath, he looked back up at Sienna. "Sienna, I could never thank you enough for being the woman that you are, for being there for me when I feel like the whole world is against me, for being a wonderful mother to our children. There is no other woman that'll ever have my heart like you do, no other woman who could make me feel like you do. I'll always love you and I'll always cherish you and our kids. I've told you before and I'll tell you for the rest of my life. You're it for me, Sienna. Always and Forever." He finished, bringing her hands up to his mouth and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

The officiant smiled. _"Sienna…"_

Joe brushed a tear off her cheek, smiling at her as she looked up at him nervously. They'd been together for a long time, but he never failed to put butterflies in her stomach.

"Joe, you're the most amazing man I've ever met. As a young girl, I'd always imagine what my prince charming would look like. And I was blessed with a man with great hair, beautiful eyes and a gorgeous smile." She said. Joe's cheeks warmed slightly at the compliment.

"I couldn't have asked for a more generous, caring and beautiful man. I know you're not perfect, Joe, but you're perfect for me. And we have two beautiful kids together. I know you're already ready for me to have more; you'd have a whole roster full of kids if it were up to you." She said laughing, to which Joe and the attendees laughed too.

"And trust me, I'm sure there're more kids in store for us in the future. Now's just the beginning of our story together. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you; I'll cherish every moment that we have and every memory we make together for all of eternity. There's no one else out there; you're it for me, Joseph," She told him, restating his words from his own vows. "Always and forever."

The officiant then asked for the rings, to which Joe's brother took the pillow holding the bands from Joe's son, and handed them over to the officiant. Both Joe and Sienna picked up the rings. Joe gazed lovingly into her eyes, smiling as he let out a shaky breath.

"Sienna, with this ring, I make you my wife. I will cherish you; I will love you, and I will devote my life to you and make it my duty to honor and protect you with my mind, my body and my soul." Roman said, slipping the wedding ban onto her ring finger along with her sapphire engagement ring.

Sienna repeated after him. "Joe, with this ring, I make you my husband. I will cherish you; I will love you, and I will devote my life to you and make it my duty to honor and protect you with my mind, my body and my soul."

"_Today, Sienna and Joe, you have professed your love and devotion to each other in front of your friends and family and under the watchful eyes and listening ears of our lord. From this day forth, you will walk on this path together. Two lives have been joined together as one and together, you will have the strength to endure any storm that comes your way. The bond between you two is strong and nothing and no one will break it as long as it's made of love for one another." _The officiant said, blessing the newly wedded couple's marriage.

"_Now, by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joe, you may now kiss your bride." _

Joe closed off the distance between himself and his wife. He brought his large hand up to her cheek, cupping her face as his grey eyes stared into her golden browns, smiling at the twinkle that shown through them. He leaned in and brushes his lips against hers, placing such a gentle and tender kiss on her lips that it made her gasp slightly and made her legs tremble.

Joe felt like he did at the beginning of the ceremony when they said their vows to each other. It was just him and his beautiful wife. He found himself getting lost in the kiss, groaning as the kiss deepened, and he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, then recaptured it with his lips, his teeth grazing it.

Sienna moaned ever so lightly from the tender touch of her husband's lips. If she didn't break the kiss, she knew he never would. Truthfully, she could spend the rest of her life kissing him and vice-versa.

Mustering up enough strength, she broke the kiss, locking eyes with him once again and biting her bottom lip.

The officiant smiled at the newly married couple, saying, _"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i."_

The guest stood to their feet in applause as Joe and Sienna lead the recessional down the aisle and to the reception area.

* * *

><p>After everyone arrived, was greeted by the usher, ate and Matt made his toast to the newly married couple, Sienna and Joe shared their first dance together as husband and wife.<p>

Joe held Sienna close, his hands resting on her hips as they swayed back and forth on the ballroom floor. Joe nuzzled her neck, taking in the smell of her hair and the perfume she was wearing. With her safely in his arms, he got a much better look at the dress she wore. Damn, did it do her body good. Joe was almost jealous of the dress and that is got to be that close to her body. He would give anything to be as close as the fabric was to her smooth, olive skin. If they weren't in front of friends and family, he would've threw her over his shoulder, took her to the closest room and buried himself inside her.

He whispered into her hair. "You look so stunning, baby girl."

She smiled, bringing her head up from his chest to look at his face. "Thank you, and you look mighty handsome. I love the way this suit looks on you, though, I'd much prefer to see you out of it."

Joe growled at her, nibbling her ear. "Don't get me started, girl. I can barely contain myself as it is."

"Really…what do you want to do to me right now?"

He ran his hands down to her round, supple bottom, squeezing it and smacking it lightly, but made sure no one saw the gesture. "I can't begin to name the things I want to do to you."

Sienna could feel herself getting aroused. Her white lace panties growing wetter, and Joe's girth pressing against her inner thigh wasn't help much either. Luckily for her, the rest of the bridal party and the guest soon joined them on the dance floor, forcing Joe to conceal his sexual appetite.

"Mommy!" Aleka ran up to her and Sienna caught the little girl in her arms.

"Sorry, Sienna. I couldn't keep her away for too long." Trinity said as she caught up with Aleka who she was watching while her parents danced.

"It's okay, girl. Little miss independent here loves to do things on her own anyways." She smiled.

"Then, I guess she's just like her mother." Jon commented, approaching them with JJ in his arms. He pulled the boy up on his hip, sighing. "I don't know what you're feeding him Sienna, but this little guy is heavy as hell."

Joe chuckled. "He's got our Samoan blood running through his veins, man. He's learning to be a big eater just like the rest of us."

"I was hoping he'd take after your wife when it came to the eating thing." He complained.

Sienna giggled. "I'll make sure to remember your complaint when Joe and I get ready to have another kid."

"Did I hear you two are planning to have more babies?" Joe's dad popped up behind them, smiling at the mention of more grand babies.

"I could never have enough of those. When can we expect another addition, Sienna?" Joe's mother questioned.

Aleka stood in front of Sienna and placed her hands on her mommy's stomach and smiled. She placed a small kiss there before smiling up at her. "Baby sister," she said.

Joe's eyes shot up at Sienna's. "Baby sister?" He asked.

Sienna looked down at Aleka, her eyes growing wide. "Aleka, you weren't suppose to say anything." Aleka frowned up, somewhat pouting.

"Sienna, sweetheart, is princess saying what I think she's saying?"

Sienna looked up his shyly, smiled and nodded, confirming Joe's thoughts. As soon as she said yes, he picked her up and spun her around, holding her close. The people around her congratulated the couple of the news of adding another member to their family.

"How far along are you?"

"Just two weeks. I found out a few days ago when I went to the doctor."

Joe brought her close to him, placing his hands on the sides of her stomach and smiling. "Another baby…" he breathed out. Sienna's hands joined his as she laced their fingers together. "Yes, another baby…you know princess wants a little sister this time around." She told him.

"Maybe we'll be lucky to get another little princess, but boy or girl, I don't care. I just want it to be healthy." He said.

Sienna leaned into her husband, laying her face into his chest and smelling the familiar cologne he always wore. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding his wife close to him. Sienna snuggled closer at the feeling of warmth and protection he gave off. Most women would say it's moments like these where you know you married the one, but Sienna already knew. The day she agreed to move in with him and begin a life together was that day for her. Her wedding today just approved it.

"So, where are you whisking me off to for our honeymoon?"

Joe hummed in a singsong voice. "A place you and I have both wanted to go to for a very long time."

She leaned back, looking up into his eyes. "I'm going to need more clues than that, Mr. Anoa'i."

"Well, I can't give you anymore than that, Mrs. Anoa'i. You'll just have to wait and see, beautiful."

* * *

><p>After the wedding, the newly married couple went back to their hotel and spend the rest of the night in bed, re-familiarizing themselves with each others bodies. Sienna laid with her body cuddled up next to Joe's with her hair cascaded over his chest. Joe had her wrapped up in his arms, placing feathered kisses on her neck and jawline.<p>

"Babe, why were you hiding your pregnancy from me?" He suddenly asked.

Her gaze shot up at him, her eyes hazy. "I wasn't hiding it. I just didn't want to tell you until I was sure. I took two at home tests and both results came back with a different answer. I didn't want to get your or my own hopes up for a new baby when I may not have been pregnant in the first place."

Joe nodded in silence as his hand ran up and down her bare back. He placed a kiss on her temple and pulled her closer. He whispered, "Thank you, baby girl."

"For what?" She asked, tracing the patterns on his tribal tattoo on his chest.

"For being who you are, for loving me and putting up with my lifestyle, and most importantly, for giving me three of the greatest blessings that a woman could ever give a man," He looked down at her, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I could never repay you for any of that."

"Joe, baby, I wouldn't want you to repay me. As a matter of fact, you don't even need to be thanking me. I do all those things because I love you. I'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Joe leaned down and pressed his lips to Sienna's. Their lips worked against each others slowly, as if they'd never kiss again. When Joe pulled back, he pressed an additional kiss to her forehead. "Always and forever." He said against her skin.

She sighed happily, kissing him back. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><em>And so they lived happily ever after! I figured that was a nice way to end things, and I hope you agree. In case anyone's wondering, they went to Samoa for their honeymoon, and I planned for the sex of their unborn baby to be a girl. I won't be writing for these two again for a very long time, but don't rule anything out. You might see them again. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little series and remember to review :)<em>


End file.
